


Slutty Huntresses

by Shinedown204



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Fiona is deeply saddened after hearing of Robyn’s arrest by the Atlesian Military. However she has very caring teammates that’ll help her get through it.
Relationships: Joanna Greenleaf/May Marigold/Fiona Thyme
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Slutty Huntresses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryHavoc101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryHavoc101/gifts).



> To CryHavoc101, if it wasn’t to your liking I’ll rewrite it for ya.

“Can I get 10 more barrels over here please!” Yelled out a certain sheep Faunus. It’s been days since Robyn was arrested by the Atlesian military and since General Ironwood abandoned Mantle. Fiona, Joanna, and Mary as well as team RWBY and JNR have been hard at work rounding up refugees to the crater to set up a refugee camp.

People pile in by the hundreds and there are still more out there. Fiona’s biggest concern is getting to them before the Grimm. She had to do this all alone without Robyn to turn to, it was all very hard for her. Fiona runs throughout camp making sure everyone has some sort of roof over their heads and warm blankets. 

By the time she’s finished her runs more people show up and she has to start all over again. It’s night time when she finishes, she heads over to her shack where she collapses on her bed huffing out as she does. “Oh, Robyn I hope they aren’t treating you too bad.” She can’t help but weep at how helpless she is. She wants to save Robyn but knows it’s a long shot especially with how cautious Ironwood is.

There’s a soft knock on her door, “Hey, Fi you alright” Fiona quickly wipes her tears away and faces her teammate Joanna putting on a fake smile only an airhead would fall for. “H-Hi Joanna yeah I’m fine,” Joanna wasn’t having it. “Come on Fi even Robyn doesn’t even need her semblance to tell if you’re lying.” Fiona's sheep ears fold and Joanna realizes she messed up.

Joanna takes a seat next to Fiona on the bed. “Hey, Fiona I’m sorry I miss her too.” She lays a hand on her back rubbing it in circles with her hand. “She’s a tough one, she’ll never give up without some sort of fight.” Despite how gruff Joanna looks on the outside once you really get to know her she’s one big mama bear. As they continue to sit together Fiona takes note of where Joanna’s hand is going.

It’s descended lower and lower until it reaches her ass. She squeaked when Joanna squeezed it. Her reaction seemed to please the tall woman and have her ass a light slap this time it made her jump. Joanna chuckled lightly seeing her fuzzy friend get all jumpy. “Don’t think about Robyn too much,” she moves to place the Faunus under her pinning her wrist down beside her head. 

“I’ll even help you get your mind off her.” She said it all with a smirk on her face. Fiona audibly gulped looking into the beige irises that belonged to Joanna. A hand released its grip on one of her wrists and moved down to their crotch area. Fiona slightly panicked, this was her first time, she never thought it would be with one of her teammates and they had a dick. Nonetheless, she just hopes Joanna will be gentle with her. 

Joanna unbuckled her belt with a single hand and pulled out her dick stroking it so it became hard. She licked her lips tenderly while eyeing her prey. Joanna has kept an eye on Fiona for some time now and this was her chance to show Fiona how she really felt about her. Once she was fully hard she began undressing Fiona with one hand, she did pretty well leaving her bare save for her underwear. 

Momentarily Joanna sat up to get rid of the rest of her clothes and wiggle her pants off. She mounted Fiona again, keeping both wrists pinned beside her head. She gently nudged her legs open with her knee. Joanna moved her panties to the side so she could have access to the slit she’s been wanting. Before she pushes in she looks at Fiona “Can I Fi?” she said with hunger in her tone. She nodded giving her consent, Joanna cracked a smile and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead. She shifted her hips just right to enter Fiona’s core.

“Nngh,”

“Ugh...”

Joanna groaned out at how much Fiona squeezed her and Fiona groaned out in pain, “Ow ow oww-” Joanna placed a hand over her mouth, “I know it hurts but try to stay quiet okay.” she places another kiss on her forehead and removes her hand covering her mouth. Inch by inch Joanna moves in deeper forcing whimpers from Fiona. Her body began to slowly accept Joanna inside her accommodating the dick penetrating her. Her nails dig into her palms, her teeth clenching, although it did hurt she didn’t expect it to feel so good either. “So tight...” her sheep ears fold in embarrassment.

Joanna picks up the pace and the volume of Fiona’s whimpers and moans increase maybe a bit too much. She has to place her hand over Fiona’s mouth again as her hips drive in fast. “You have to be just a little quieter,” their hips lightly smack against each other. She can feel Fiona’s walls suck her in every time she tries to pull back, she loved it. She replaces her hand with her lips to muffle her sounds putting everything into this kiss while she fucks her. Her mouth eventually trails down to her exposed neck, she attacks it with vigor biting down on her collarbone. 

“Nngh! Ahhh!” Fiona screams out feeling Joanna’s teeth sink in it doesn’t help that her noises seem to drive her on. She then begins sucking on the skin where she bit it she felt her body tingle signally she was about to bust. Joanna stayed latched onto Fiona’s neck. Fiona never expected a thing when Joanna picked up her hips and started to pound her. Her pupils dilated at the sudden change in pace. Joanna moved so fast she couldn’t even moan properly, barely even making small noises, she felt her eyelids become heavy as a burning sensation built up in her pelvis. The sounds of Joanna’s heavy breathing became very shallow and she swore she could see stars. 

It wasn’t until one hard thrust that she was taken out of her little trance. She involuntarily moaned out and her lips were caught by the taller woman’s own. Finally, the burning in her pelvis subsided and was instead replaced by jolts of enormous pleasure. Joanna also peaked and came inside the virgin hole. Fiona moaned feeling the warm cum spurt inside her. It felt even better than she thought it would but it all ended much too quick for her liking. Joanna pulled out and spurt one last stream of cum on the sheep Faunas’ pussy.

She leaned in close to Fiona’s ears, “Your pussy is mine. I marked it with my cum, YOU are mine,” she kisses the hickey she left on Fiona’s collarbone, she winced slightly. After getting dressed up she turns to look at her thrilled teammate with a contempt smile on her lips. It was a beautiful thing to see, she hasn’t seen her smile since Robyn was arrested. “No one else can have you alright?” She turned and walked out before she could see Fiona’s response but she knew her answer already.

For the next few days, Fiona had a smile plastered on her face at all times. How could she not? Joanna gave her a good fucking every day filling up her pussy constantly marking it as hers though she did have to wear a scarf to hide her hickey. Fiona was in her enclosed tent planning out an evacuation plan in case the Grimm ever attack the crater. She was so focused she didn’t notice May enter. Fiona was busy going through drills in her head while May watched with her arms crossed not wanting to disturb her teammate. Fiona preemptively looks up and does a double-take, The blue-haired huntress smiles. 

“Oh, May sorry do you need something?” she stops pacing around turns to face May. “Not really, how are you holding up?” Fiona takes a deep breath, “Okay, all things considered, I still wish Robyn was here with us. I just feel so alone...” She looks down to the floor, a slight frown on her face. When she looks up again May has a hand on her shoulder looking down on her with care and concern for her teammate and friend. “You’re not alone Fiona. You have me.” May lift’s her chin up with her finger bringing their faces closer together.

Fiona blushes and her sheep ears fold. Before she knows it May leans down and kisses her. She’s taken aback by it and tries to push her away but it’s a very weak attempt as if she doesn’t want May to stop. Her lips are soft and warm, she chews on her bottom lip beckoning her to open up. She’s reluctant to do so remembering Joanna’s words. “YOU are mine. No one else can have you” oh but she can’t help it and open up anyway. She gets instantly dominated by the searing kiss from her teammate. She quickly found herself being pushed back against a table. May propped her Faunus friend on it, trying to tear her pants off while she was at it. 

May unbuckled her pants, not even bothering to pull them all the way down. Fiona was shocked to see that May had a dick too not that she was complaining but damn even after going through a lot with her team there are still things she doesn’t know about them. “What’s this?” May pointed out the hickey left by Joanna the other day. Her scarf must’ve become undone at some point and she’s quick to cover it up with her jacket. 

“It’s just a scratch.” May doesn’t seem too convinced but she doesn’t press further. May starts probing her slit, “May, Wai-ah!” she’s unable to finish with May suddenly stuffing her, luckily her body accepts it easier than it did with Joanna. Unlike Joanna May starts fast and hard not letting her body accommodate. She had to cling onto her neck with her hand while the other pushed off against the tabletop. to keep herself from falling back from the table she was sitting on.

“Ahh-Mmph!” May sealed her moan with a kiss her tongue danced around with hers until May came out on top. “Holy shit you feel so good mmm.”

“D-Don’t say that!” In truth she liked it, she loved being told how good her pussy felt by Joanna but this time it wasn’t Joanna. She grabs Fiona’s small tits through her shirt pinching her nipples, she moans into her mouth which she swallows down happily. Fiona can’t tell if May is going faster or it’s her left filled mind that’s playing tricks on her but she swears May is pounding her so hard she shaking the table. She’s scared it’ll break and have an unpleasant landing. 

May rest her head on Fiona’s shoulder breathing heavily into her ear, Fiona does the same. She held her close against her body feeling their warmth mix together. The throbbing veins on May’s dick massage Fiona’s walls making her whimper out. It felt amazing. “Mmm, fuck May...” May had to admit she couldn’t tell if she could go on any longer if Fiona was planning on saying her name in a sultry tone again. May pulled Fiona’s head back by her hair forcing her to expose her throat to her. Instantly she attached to it sucking on the succulent pale skin. That was gonna leave a mark but she would worry about that later right now she needed to be fucked good.

“God, you’re big May.” She wasn’t as big as Joanna but she was big without a doubt, “Yeah keep saying things like that,” her voice was shaky. “I love your fat cock pushing into my soaking wet pussy oohh!” It caused May to falter a bit her hips shook feeling her head get a sudden spike of pleasure. “A l-little more.” Fiona could feel she was close by the way her cock twitched. “I want your cum in my pretty little pussy May, I want you to fill me up.” She got what she asked for and with that being said May shot her spunk into the Faunus sparking her own orgasm. May kissed her friend on the cheek which was recuperated with a long passionate one on the lips.

“If you’re ever feeling down just ask alright?” Fionna nodded. A few hours later Joanna shows up and gives her her daily fucking, she was able to pass off the hickey May gave her as one of Joanna’s own. Fionna would continue to get fucked by both of her teammates who conveniently show up at different times. However, the pattern would have to eventually be broken. While she was being rammed from behind by Joanna May walks in on them.

It resulted in a heated argument between the two very confrontational women. 

“Didn’t you see the hickeys? I already marked her!” Joanna spurt out.

“What?! No! I marked her she’s mine!” May retorted not backing off in the slightest.

“The hell you talking about? All those hickeys are from me!”

“No! They’re from me, you- wait a minute.” They stop in the middle of their argument. For a while, there’s silence between the two women while Fiona remains wrapped in a blanket thinking it would make her feel more comfortable in this awkward situation. What happens next makes her uneasy. Joanna and May slowly turn to look at Fionna with smirks on their faces. She gulps loudly not liking where this is going.

“Fiona... you let someone else have you when I said no one could.” her voice was more dominant and commanding than it usually was. “And I thought I told you I was the one you could go to,” May said afterward.

“Well, you see-” Fionna tried to defend herself but Joanna grasped her throat squeezing it. All that came out was a whimper. Joanna leaned in close. “I think you need to be punished, how does that sound?” it sounded more like it was a question for May instead of Fiona. “Sounds good to me.” Joanna and May sandwich Fiona with Joanna behind and May in the front. Together they hoist her into the air causing her to yelp. May grabs a hold of her legs while Joanna lifts her by her arms. “Wai-urkk!” she tries to speak again but May clasp her throat tightly squeezing hard enough to choke. “You don’t get to speak, you’re being punished.” They nod to each other before May claims her pussy and Joanna inserts herself into Fiona’s chaste ass. Her eyes widen feeling herself be impaled through her ass and pussy at the same time roughly. “God, your ass is so much tighter.” digs her nails into May’s arm. “I was planning to go easy on your ass but since you’re being punished I think I won’t”

Fiona could do nothing but whimper. Having her ass being fucked was a whole new experience, god it hurt but it also felt good however she mostly just felt pain from how rough Joanna was being with it. While May claimed her lips Joanna claimed her neck, she quickly found herself enjoying her punishment the pain in her ass was mostly gone now just replaced with pleasure like she’s never felt before.

“Ugh, I’m surprised how well you’re taking it. It must mean you’re enjoying it aren’t you Fi Fi?” 

“Mhm.” Fiona whimpered. 

Their rhythm was just right just as May pulled out of her pussy Joanna pushed in her ass alternating never leaving her empty much to her joy. They’re able to maintain their pattern for a good while until they ditch it in favor of rapid erratic thrust that turns their Faunus teammate into a whimpering mess. Fiona’s expression is set in an ahegao, her face is flushed red with her tongue protruding out and her eyes crossed. 

“Look at her. She looks like she’s having the time of her life.” Joanna leans forward to see that Fiona does indeed look like she is having the time of her life which she was. “She sure is, isn’t she.” While Fiona moans and whimpers Joanna and May grunt and groan unevenly. They both instinctively latch on to either side of her neck lathering it with their saliva while marking her along the way. 

“Ugh fuck!

“Hooh shit.”

They feel their climax approaching fast. Fiona can feel hers too. Her legs wrap around May and she reaches her arms back to pull Joanna in deeper to her neck. All of their bodies were hot and sweaty. May begins to rub Fiona’s clit and Joanna wraps a hand around to choke her which proves to be too much for her and she cums on May’s dick. May succumbs to orgasm not long after filling her womb with her potent semen. Joanna stuffs the young sheep Fanus’s ass with hers. 

They leave Fiona on her bed with cum leaking out from her ass and pussy. Her face looks like it’s in another dimension. They take out their scrolls and take many pictures for themselves. Always gotta have some sort of gap material as a busy huntress.

“Looks like we did good.” Joanna says.

“Yep, but next time can I fuck her in the ass?” 

“No promises” Joanna chuckles at the end as she pulls up her pants and zips it. She turns and walks out of the tent leaving May hurriedly trying to get her pants back on.

“Hey that’s not fair! You already had your turn.”  
She runs out after Joanna.

At the end of the day they all agreed that Joanna would have Fiona to herself for 3 days and May the same and on 1 day they would share her. Fiona was all the more happy to accept those terms. She could not wait for Robyn to join them once they figured out a way to rescue her.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
